


The Hardcore Protector (ON HOLD)

by Anonymous



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity is a bitch, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Minecraft, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Rain Works, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Most called him the Hardcore Protector, but his name, was Philza.Philza, the winged protector of the Drifting Moons.or, an AU where Philza is Maleficent and he adopts three kids
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 136
Kudos: 633
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Philza

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Maleficent AU!
> 
> basically, Philza is Maleficent, that is all  
> i’m sure you can figure out the rest ;33
> 
> also, i am the same person who created the “MCYT Drabbles” and “my sons”!  
> my name’s rain! :DD

Lands were vaste, forest and mountains to be seen from miles away. Within this world lived various creatures. From common folks, to one of the dark creatures. Both kingdoms weren’t the best of neighbors, having been in conflict for several centuries. Humans were known to be vicious and greedy beings, wishing nothing more but to increase their wealth. While the creatures from the Drifting Moons remained kind, needing neither king or queen. All they longed for was peace and quiet, which the humans denied them.

Compared to the Core Empire, the Drifting Moons was inhabited by different magical creatures. There was known to be shapeshifters, fairies, piglins, hoglins and many more. One of the rarer beings was the hybrid. Both man and creature, and most likely to bear large wings, antlers or horns and magic.

As of late, most hybrids had been slaughtered, leaving barely a few of them alive.

The Drifting Moons no longer had as many hybrids as it once did, although it still protected a certain child, one of which could easily soar through the skies. The child in question bore a lovely pair of wings, having a beautiful gradient of black and grey. White antlers were protruding proudly on his head, and the hybrid held strong powers which would move and create anything he wished.

The young child was known for, not only the fact he was a hybrid, but also his clothing. He constantly wore cloaks with the same green and white striped bucket hat on his head. He had found it while flying around, and decided to keep it, making it his own.

His wings, larger than his already small body, could carry him for miles, through the strongest of winds and never weakened. At the top of when the wings would bend were claws, sharp enough to cut through skin if he desired. His heart was constantly bright, overfilled with joy and empathy which he gladly gave to every being within the Drifting Moons.

Every creature adored the hybrid, making sure he could grow without fear of harm nor death. In return, the boy devoted his life to protecting the Moons, and since his parents were deceased, he could only count on the lands he lived upon to care for himself.

As he grew, the hybrid made sure every creature stayed safe and comfortable in their vast lands. He helped most of the families, making sure the trees would heal if branches broke, healing flowers if they wilted.

If anything, the child was friends with every being, and he became so known they had started to consider him the king of the Moons.

Most called him the Hardcore Protector, but his name, was Philza.

Philza, the winged protector of the Drifting Moons.


	2. Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?”
> 
> “Quackity. What’s yours?”
> 
> “Phil. Philza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entering a new character!
> 
> also, to make this clear, there will be no ships in this story!
> 
> i am aware Maleficent and Stefan get together at one point, but in this, Philza will have no relation without anyone  
> instead, i've changed the story so nothing would make anyone uncomfortable, including myself!

The Moons stayed in silence and calmness, letting most creatures do what they adored best; make the place more pretty with its wonders. They took care of the forest and mountains, healing and making sure the lands recovered if they happened to be injured.

Philza rested on a great tree, just over a hill. The young boy smiled as small dolls floated around him, yellow magic flowing between them and holding them up in the air. He laid back on vines, forming a bed under him which connected to two large branches, keeping him from falling off.

It was so sudden that he heard a crack, and he put the dolls down. Slowly, he made his way up the branch and found which branchlet broke. He put both of his hands over and the crack, closed his eyes and let his powers do their magic, slowly healing the branch as if nothing had ever happened.

“There you go.” Phil smiled, walking off to stand on the edge of the tree, looking over the lands he swore to protect. His wings were his pride, the only things he put his whole trust into. Without any fear, he jumped and let his body dive, before he stretched out his wings, taking flight into the air. He beamed when he felt the breeze gently caress his feathers, refreshing his whole body as his limbs continued to flap, sending him higher into the air.

When in the skies, he felt free, liberated from all possible problems. Up there, he could view everything, make sure no mischief was being caused. As he flew, he saw all the different creatures do their work as they usually did every day.

Passing over some fairies, he quickly wished them good morning, waving at them as he flew off. He spotted some Drowned cleansing the water and cheered them on, reminding them their job was perfect as ever.

While continuing forward, his ears picked up frantic voices speaking to one another, and he looked around to try and see which creature seemed to have an issue. Not too long after, he spotted the beings he looked for and flew down, wings gently flapping when he got closer until he landed gracefully. He looked at the three Caretakers, otherwise known as the three strongest warriors.

“What’s wrong?” Phil looked at the three men and watched as they turned to him, relief on their faces.

“Phil, there’s been - “ The first Caretaker spook, only to be cut off by the one wearing a bandana.

“Hey! I was supposed to tell this time.”

“No, you did last time!” The frown on the original man could be seen through his dark glasses, and he crossed his arms as he watched his friend not listen to him.

Philza watched the two glare at each other, and saw as the third man just eyed them in annoyance. Although the porcelaine white mask hid his face, his emotions could be read through his body, as his shoulders were slumped slightly.

“Sapnap, I get to tell this time. You’ll get to next time.”

“Fine!” The pyromaniac groaned, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“There we go.” The first man sighed, smiling as his body relaxed. “So, as I was saying, there’s been - “

“A human thief. At the Pool of Ores.”

Philza’s eyes widened as he stared at the masked man, pupils shrinking at the thought of someone stealing from such an important place.

Upon getting interrupted, the man bearing the glasses turned to glare at their leader, until they all shielded themselves as wind suddenly blew against them, nearly causing them to trip and fall backwards. Once they got their balance back, the two first Caretakers glared at the masked man.

“Dream! I was to tell this time!”

“Oh, relax, George. It didn’t matter who told Phil. What’s important is that he gets to fix this mess.”

“It was a human, right?” Sapnap questioned, glancing at towards where Philza had just rushed over to, frowning in worry. Dream simply hummed in assent, looking over in the same direction, black eyes and smile showing no emotion.

“Humans here. I really hope this won’t cause another war.” George breathed out, turning his gaze to the same way as his two friends.

“We can just hope. I trust Philza can keep this place protected. He swore his life to it, he’s got this.” The masked leader retorted, body straight and proud. He trusted the hybrid and he knew he could keep the place safe.

No matter the costs.

…

When he arrived, Philza saw two Endermen in front of the Pool of Ores, mouths wide open and ready to attack whatever being was hiding behind the bushes. He landed on a boulder which rested into the enchanted water, wings folding behind him as he approached the entrance of the small cave.

The hybrid looked over when one of the Enderman growled, hissing lowly and baring its fangs at the hiding individual.

“I’m not afraid.” Phil replied and turned his gaze to the cave, curious eyes sparkling. “Besides, I never saw a human before.”

Whoever was hiding remained quiet, not daring to make a sound or come out of their hiding spot.

“Come out, they won't hurt you.”

“No, they wish to kill me. And they’re ugly.”

Phil’s eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, frowning at the insult.

“Hey, that’s not very nice.” He lectured, before turning to the two Endermen. “Don’t worry, lads, you two are very handsome.”

The two creatures let out drones of appreciation, bowing their heads slightly to thank the child. Their fangs remained bared, hissing as they kept their glares where the boy was hiding.

“Stealing isn’t right, you know? But we wouldn’t kill someone for it. Come out.” Phil requested, tone soft until he got no answer. “Come out this instant.”

Naturally, his voice picked up a rather intimidating pitch, causing the thief to give in and slowly walk out of their hiding spots. Phil’s eyes sparkled further, finally able to see the human closer. They locked eyes, staring at each other as if they admired the way the two of them looked.

“He’s just a boy.” The hybrid informed the Endermen, keeping his eyes on the human. Instantly, the two creatures relaxed behind him, hissing noises slowly dimming.

“You’re just a boy too.” Unsure of what he just said, the human boy shifted in his stand. “I think.”

“What’s your name?”

“Quackity. What’s yours?”

“Phil. Philza.”

One of the Enderman growled, walking forward as it pointed at the human with one of its claws. Philza turned to it, smiling in understanding as he nodded.

“Yes, right.” He then turned back to the human. “You have to give it back.”

“Give what back?”

The hybrid sighed, holding out his hand with an unimpressed look. Defeated, Quackity let out a breath and reached into his pocket before pulling out a distinct crystal. He threw it to Phil, who caught it and examined it. The human had stolen a small diamond, which was sure to be worth a lot back in the human kingdom.

After making sure the crystal was intact, he threw it back into the Pool, watching it sink and join its siblings.

…

Later on, the two children made their way back out of the Drifting Moons. They walked together and talked, laughing and giggling as they finally arrived at the entrance of the magical lands.

“If I knew you would’ve thrown it away, I would’ve kept it.”

“I didn’t throw it away, I took it back home. Just like I’m doing for you.” Philza chuckled, halting at the entrance of the forest, Quackity standing next to him with a smile

“You know, when I’m older, I’m going to live up there!” The brunet cheered, pointing at the castle on the horizon. “In the castle!”

“And where do you live now?”

Quackity’s smile faded as he looked down. “In a barn.” Was all he let out.

“So your parents are farmers?”

“My parents are dead.”

Philza widened his eyes, empathy quickly filling his heart at the thought of the kid going back to his home, expecting no one to greet him. Although the humans and creatures were always in conflict, and the two were nothing alike, they still had some things in common.

“My parents are gone too.” He added, hoping to bring some form of comfort to the boy, who looked at him with a sad smile.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Quackity declared before turning heels and heading off towards where humans lived, until he got stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You really shouldn’t come back here, y’know? It’s dangerous.”

“Oh yeah? And what if I make that choice? What if I come back?”

Philza grinned, already enjoying the kid’s enthusiasm.

“Will you be here?”

“Perhaps.” The hybrid shrugged, wings fluttering slightly behind him.

“It’s a promise then!” Holding out his hand, Quackity smiled at Phil, who could only return the grin. A ring was on his middle finger, surely given from someone of his family. When Philza reached to hold the hand, he cried out when his skin met the ring, pulling back and watching a red mark appear on his palm, before it disappeared. The human jumped in surprise, pulling away as well and looking worriedly at his new friend. He hadn’t noticed how the ring became red after being in contact with the hybrid’s skin. “What is it?”

“Your ring.” Phil pointed out, rubbing where he had burned his hand. “Iron burns hybrids.”

Instantly, Quackity took off the ring and threw it as far as he could, to Philza’s surprise. They looked back at each other, smiling widely.

After a final wave, the human made his way back home, leaving a beaming Phil behind. Although, the young protector’s smile widened when Quackity let out a quick “you wings are cool!”

...

Even if there was hatred between men and creatures, a friendship blossomed between the two. They constantly met each other, spending as much time in the Moons as they could. Quackity spent most of his time teaching Philza about the ways of the humans, while the hybrid made sure the human could feel how wonderful it felt to soar through the skies.

They became inseparable, needing to see each other nearly everyday. The two of them watched as they grew together, learning more about what the other was capable of.

It was nearly too perfect to be true.

Quackity never left Philza alone, continuously visiting his friend and making sure they would spend quality time together.

Each day, Phil waited by the entrance of the forest, looking over the lands before he beamed when he spotted his human friend. Every morning was the star of a new adventure, and when Philza turned sixteen, Quackity promised to Phil that their friendship would never break, that they would stay together forever.

Of course, they celebrated their bond.

The routine continued for years, and everything seemed like a dream.

Until one day, Quackity stopped showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty proud of how this story is going so far!  
> i can't wait to get into the action and angst scenes!!
> 
> really hope you're enjoying as much as i am so far! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	3. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A king does not listen to a winged clown.” His subjects laughed, sharing looks as they mocked the lone hybrid, who only held his nonchalant face. Philza’s wings stretched further, giving him a more threatening look.
> 
> “You’re no king to me, lad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> blood and injury  
> character death (random shits)  
> drugged (weakness potion)  
> implied cut off wings

Once fully grown, Philza devoted his life to protecting the Drifting Moons. After no longer spending any time with Quackity, he could put all of his devotion into making sure his lands were safe.

The humans rarely dared to declare war with the Moons and instead stayed at bay, preparing their next attack, which Phil was ready for.

In the Drifting Moons, Philza was the most respected of being. Not only was he known from everywhere, but the admiration the creatures had for him was just as intense. During the time he spent aiding his home, he nearly forgot about Quackity. Although, some days, he stayed alone and wondered when his beloved friend would return.

As he rested on a hill, Philza looked over the kingdom, blue eyes scanning every parcel of the land. With Quackity in mind, he sighed, green kimono and dark grey cape hanging loosely around him as he looked at the mountains. Suddenly, he heard thumping, repetitive and loud several miles away.

He perked up, looking at an obvious cloud of dust. By the looks of it, he could either think there were ravagers running around, or there were horses. If it was the case for the stallions causing this commotion, then it meant the king was after the Moons. He knew the Core Empire had figured out of a growing force living in the Drifting Moons, and the greedy king seeked to take it down, which meant he wished to take down Phil.

Instantly, the hybrid flew off, heading towards the entrance of the forest where he was sure to meet the men. If it meant he had to fight to keep his lands safe, he would. He swore his life to protect everyone, and he was sure to keep that promise, no matter what it cost.

…

After what seemed like hours of galloping, the king and his army finally arrived in front of the Drifting Moons, being welcomed by a rather dark and quiet forest. Of course, some men in the crowd shifted uneasily in their places, weapons held tightly against them as they prepared themselves to enter the magical lands.

The sun glimmered over the tree tops, barely lighting up the darker areas of the woods, which gave it an even more menacing look, as it left the humans wondering exactly what they were going to face.

Sitting proudly on his white stallion, the king turned to his army.

“Here they are! The dark Drifting Moons where no man dares to land foot, in fear of those dark creatures living within it! Well I command you to crush them!”

With the king’s bold words, his army roared with pride, punching the air with their weapons. The cheers stopped as soon as they started when loud flapping noises were heard, and they turned to the Moons, watching as a winged creature started to dive down towards the entrance of the forest. Some men held out their weapon and eyed as the hybrid landed in front of the trees, wings slightly folding behind him as he stood tall.

Philza glared at all the men, puffing out his wings which slowly started to unfold, showing off his mighty glory and pride. Of course, his eyes caught the uneasiness in the people’s stances, how they gripped harder at their weapons, how they shifted their weight between legs and how some replaced their armor to feel more comfortable.

“Don’t come any closer.” The hybrid commanded, slight warning tone in his normally calm voice. Naturally, the men looked at each other, questioning why a single creature would stand against an army as large as theirs. Compared to his guards, the king scoffed, puffing out his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the man wearing a bucket hat.

“A king does not listen to a winged clown.” His subjects laughed, sharing looks as they mocked the lone hybrid, who only held his nonchalant face. Philza’s wings stretched further, giving him a more threatening look.

“You’re no king to me, lad.”

Upon hearing the hybrid, the king’s expression shifted, and he only glared darkly at the creature, pulling on the reins of his horse it would stay still. With a frown, he turned his head to the side. “Bring me its head.”

The captains of the army ordered the soldiers to move forward, weapons held in front of them in case the hybrid was to try anything. However, the man in question seemed unfazed, wings opened wide and showing off their beautiful gradient.

Philza huffed, eyes glimmering with magic as he stared at the approaching foes.

“Rise and stand with me.”

The lands shook, causing the guards to look around nervously and leaving them to wonder what was causing the grounds to tremble. Phil stood tall, wings extended as ravagers burst from under the ground, roaring at whoever dared disturb them. Hoglins mounted by Wither Skeletons creeped out of the forest, growling as the skeletons held their various weapons. Finally, the Elder Guardian, a snake-like creature, emerged from the ground right next to the hybrid, droning at the army before it in pure fury.

It wasn’t surprising when the army halted, watching in fear as the creatures known as the Dark Mobs made their way to face them. The king’s wide eyes scanned the scene, looking at the many being ready to fight them. For a just mere second, he caught Phil’s smile before a captain ordered the soldiers to charge and his men rushed into battle. Instantly, the hybrid took flight, rising into the air as the Mobs followed right behind him.

Even if the king told about how strong and courageous he was, this sight scared him more than he would admit, as he watched the work of the ravagers hurl some of his subjects in the air. The Wither Skeletons shot and slashed at the men, taking them down with a single blow as they rushed into the crowd. On its side, the Elder Guardian traveled through the ground, taking a few humans down with it and making sure to hit them away as it slithered around.

Philza rose into the sky, before he dived, extending his wings and aiming for as many men as he could. Just as he expected, he slammed into his targets, taking them down instantly due to the speed and force he had.

The royal man watched in horror as his men were easily taken down, bodies being thrown into the air, or even slammed against the ground. Blood was spilled and he could tell they were going to have a few losses.

With even more speed, Phil descented just slightly enough to take hold of a man, spinning into the air before pinning him against the dirt. He turned around and saw a few men run to him, only for them to be hurled away and he spun with his wings, effectively hitting them.

He hit a few more soldiers before jumping on one’s head and rising into the air once again, watching the scene from the skies where he spotted the man who brought the army in the first place. Gritting his teeth in anger, he dived towards the king, wings stretched to their full length as he aimed straight for the noble man.

Phil struck and hit the king straight in the chest with the claw of his wing, throwing him off of his white horse, which galloped away due to the sudden shock. The king’s back hit the ground harshly, taking the air right out of his lungs which sent a searing pain through his body.

The hybrid then watched as soldiers rushed over to aid their king, screaming at each other so as many men as possible could attempt to take down the winged man. Using the strength of his wings, Philza flapped his wings, pushing all of the men away and sending them into the ground. Once he was sure they wouldn’t get us any time soon, he descended from the air and landed next to the king, wings extended to show his menacing might.

“You won’t have the Moons!” He exclaimed, intense eyes locked into the king’s form laying on the ground. Phil ignored the fact the man could barely breathe and approached him so his point could efficiently get across. “Not now, nor ever! _You_ \- “

Philza gasped, jumping back with the aid of his wings when the man just barely touched the top of his chest. It _burned_ and he gritted his teeth as he took a few steps backwards, reaching to hold at the red mark forming on his skin. His kimono just barely covered his collarbone and neck, and he could see the hand print caused by the iron armor. He looked in shock as the redness slowly faded away, before turning to watch as the army retreated.

_How did they figure out that iron caused him harm?_

It was no matter, as the men fled along with their king. Petrified glances were the only thing he saw from the soldiers as they ran back to the Core Empire, rushing as fast as they could so their king could be taken care of.

By instinct, he put a hand where the wound just disappeared, fingertips ghosting where the iron had burned him as he watched the men flee. When he heard the Mods approach him, he turned to look at them.

One of the Wither Skeletons sitting atop a hoglin looked at Philza, nodding its head at him in sign of good will. In return, the winged protector did the same, smiling softly as he watched the creatures return to their beloved lands.

The question lingered in his head. _How?_

…

Quackity did his best to tend to the king, prompting his head up with pillows and lighting up candles so there was enough light to illuminate the large room. The king’s wheezes and coughs were the only sounds audible, as a few men stood around the bed, looking down at the dying man.

“When the crown was given to me, I promised the Core that the Moons were soon to be ours, along with the various wealths hidden within them. Every man standing here swore to serve me and that cause.” The king suddenly erupted into a series of coughs, breaths coming in short as his body jolted from the fit. In an instant, Quackity was by his side, gently putting another pillow behind his head to ease the coughing, which luckily worked, leaving the king wheezing lowly before he spoke once more. “Defeated by a mere hybrid. Is this to be my end?”

The king’s voice was filled with disgust and shame, seeming disappointed at the fact he had been taken down with a single blow.

“I see you all here, waiting for me to die. Time is passing, I will not recover from this injury. I shall need a successor, to bear the crown and take care of this empire.”

With these words, Quackity’s eyes suddenly glimmered, listening carefully to what the majesty was saying. This was potentially his chance at getting a better life.

“Who amongst you is worthy enough to take my crown?”

He was. This was his destiny, his calling.

“Kill the winged demon.”

_Philza._

“Avenge me.”

To avenge the king, he would have to kill Phil.

“Once I pass, you may take the crown and take place upon the throne.”

This was his only chance. To become something greater. No one ever had faith in him.

_Philza did._

No one ever trusted him.

_Philza did._

No one had given him the time he needed to prove himself.

_Philza had._

This was an opportunity.

One he had waited for his whole miserable life.

And he would take it.

…

It had been so long since he last set foot upon the lands of the Drifting Moons, and if he was to be truthful, he was nervous at the idea of meeting up with the winged man again. The night didn’t help either, as his eyes couldn’t make out anything through the shadows.

Quackity looked around, knowing far well the protector was around, watching over him. He knew the hybrid kept watch of every parcel of the Moons, so he was sure Phil was nearby.

“Phil?” He tried once, looking in the trees to see if he could spot his old friend. No sight of him.

“Philza?” He tried again, a little louder this time.

No response.

The human sighed, tightening his grip on the bag which hung lowly from his shoulder. Perhaps Phil wasn’t around anymore.

Maybe someone had gotten to him first.

Which meant his chance had been ripped away from him.

His only chance at becoming someone better.

He lost it.

_Someone stole it. Someone stole it. Phil._

_PhILZA -_

He heard the familiar noises of wings flapping, and quickly turned around. There he was, in his mighty beauty and pride. Philza.

“Phil - “

“So. You’ve been away for quite a while there, eh mate?” The winged hybrid crossed his arms over his chest. He looked indifferent, nearly hurt at the fact they hadn’t seen each other for a few years. “How was life with the humans?”

“Phil, the king - “

“What about him?”

“He wants to kill you. I came to warn and help you.” Quackity approached Phil, who only frowned at him even more. This wasn’t the first time that the humans wished for Philza’s death, and it hurt to think he was used to it. “The king wants you dead, and he won’t stop.”

As he seemed done with the short exchange, Phil’s wings extended slightly, only to stop when Quackity held his hands up.

“Philza, _please._ ”

Even if the pain was strong, even if the fact that Quackity had left him hurt him more than anything, hearing him beg was something he couldn’t handle. His expression softened and his wings folded again.

This was his friend. He couldn’t just leave him. Would he be any better if he did?

No, he wouldn’t.

And just like that, the lost years faded away, allowing a new friendship to form between the two once again. They discussed and caught up on what they had missed from the other’s life. It turned out that Quackity did in fact move into the castle.

As the night got darker, they rested by a small river, slowly beginning to slur their words as a fatigue took over them both. Until, Quackity gave Phil a bottle, asking if he was thirsty.

“Thank you, lad.” Phil smiled, taking the bottle and drinking the water.

With intense eyes, he watched as the hybrid drank the liquid without any worry. Once the man was done, he took back the bottle and saw how Phil’s eyes slowly dropped.

The weakness potion was taking effect.

“Hey, Quacks, may close my eyes a lil’ there. Pretty damn tired after today.”

“Sure, buddy. Go ahead.” Was all he let out, watching as the winged creature laid down on the ground, putting his face on top of his arm so he didn’t lay directly onto the dirt and stone. His wings relaxed, hanging loosely in each side of his body. Surely enough, his breathing slowed down and he was out like a light.

To make sure the potion was in full effect, Quackity waited for what seemed like an hour, before he finally approached the unconscious man.

“Phil?” He asked, gently shaking the hybrid’s shoulder.

Nothing. He was completely out.

His breath nearly got stuck into his throat. There he was, Phil right in front of him. He had his chance. Quickly, he reached into his bag and took out an iron dagger, holding it firmly with his two hands.

Just one stab, that was all it would take. A single stab. Philza was sure to die.

His breathing became labored, compared to Phil’s slow rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful, too peaceful.

_Just do it._

Philza had been his friend.

_Kill him._

If it weren’t for him, Quackity would’ve never had the chance to win the crown.

_Stab him._

He brought his arms up, breathing heavily as he looked at his target. Right between the two wings. Quick and easy.

_Draw blood._

Philza, protector of the Drifting Moons.

_Become king._

He couldn’t.

Quackity let out a frustrated cry, throwing away the dagger as he covered his face with his hands.

He couldn’t. Not to Philza.

Death was too much to ask.

_But the crown._

He wished for the crown.

The man uncovered his face, looking at the unconscious hybrid. He needed the crown. His breathing became labored again, and he reached into his bag once again.

Quackity pulled out two pieces of wood before pulling them apart, iron chains linking them together.

If he couldn’t kill, he would steal. As he did when they had first met.

_Take the wings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really loved writing this chapter!  
> also, can you tell i keep rewatching the movie as i write?
> 
> i can’t wait to see this all finished omggg
> 
> also, the king has no name, as i saw none of the characters fit him  
> not only that, but i already have plans for the others  
> stay tuned for more!
> 
> also, keep in mind these two are NOT SHIPPED in this!! thank you <33
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	4. Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your name?”
> 
> “Schlatt. JSchlatt.” The raven replied, bowing his head at the hybrid, who only hummed in response. “Thank you for saving me. For your help, I owe you my life and my services.”
> 
> Philza stayed quiet, contemplating the man in front of him. He thought, wondering exactly how he could use the raven for his benefit, until an idea struck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> blood and injury  
> mourning  
> death mentioned  
> descriptions of cut off wings  
> corruption (Philza's takes over the Moons)

The morning was dull, cold and silent. It was grey, and _painful?_

Everything felt fuzzy, as if the earth was real, _too real_. The normal weight of his body was too much for his liking. He felt too light, but also too heavy. When trying to remember what happened the night before, his mind only had static, blurred images which he couldn’t make out raced around.

Philza was hurting.

His blue eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he tried to do was move his wings. When he gained no reaction, he tried again, only to notice they weren’t responding. At all. He tried again, no response. He continued to try, and when he slowly picked himself up, a gasp was let out.

It burned, torturous pain running through his entire back. His wings were not responding, and that wasn’t normal.

Deep down, he figured the worst must’ve happened, but to make sure he was right, he sat up and looked over his shoulder, tired eyes trying to focus. He saw _nothing_. There were no feathers, no claws, just void. His eyes widened, pupils shrinking and the realization.

Phil was no longer winged. His feathers had been ripped away from him. He could feel the remains of his wings, and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt.

As he moved to sit, he couldn’t hold back the pained cries, holding onto his shoulder as he tried to push past the pain. For Ender’s sake, he tried one last time to move his pride, only to feel nothing budge, and the realization hit harder than he would’ve imagined.

He choked out a sob, looking around to see if what he was living was true. No sight of his wings, no feathers, nothing. His body shook, and he let out cries, hands shaking as he went on to hug himself. The protector was no longer winged, his freedom having been stolen from him.

Philza cried, tears streaming down his face as he quickly looked around to see if a being was near. Nothing.

_Quackity._

The man he had trusted for several years cut off his wings. For what?

He didn’t know. He wished to find out, but for now, he couldn’t.

As the hybrid held himself tighter, he continued to sob, before letting out distressed screams which echoed through the forest of the Drifting moons. Philza cried, and cried for what seemed like hours, mourning the loss of his beautiful black and grey wings, which were stolen by a man he decided to trust just as much as his feathers.

…

Once he had finished sawing through the base of the wings, Quackity enveloped them both into a leather bag and quickly ran with them. It wouldn’t take long until Philza was to wake up, so he had to act quickly.

His mind was racing, and the memories of the hybrid’s skin turning red as the iron chains cut through the flesh, of how the winged man flinched at the first touch and how the wings fluttered were fresh and clear. It was about an hour to go back to his cart, and he was slower since he had to carry wings, which were heavier and bigger than him.

He didn’t wish to see Philza’s sorrowful face when he would wake up to find he lost his wings. To his so called best friend, too.

After about an hour of walking, he finally arrived at the cart and quickly threw the organs in it, securing them inside. Only, he stopped all movement when a scream of despair cut through the Moons, and he knew that Philza had woken up to find his wings had been stolen.

Speeding up the pace, Quackity quickly got onto the horse pulling the cart, flicked the reins and left the Drifting Moons.

…

Philza continued to cry, hot tears streaming down his face as he mourned his loss. He kept hugging himself, shoulders shaking with each sob that pushed through his raw throat.

His cries got louder when he thought about no longer being able to fly, and he started to wonder exactly what he’s done to deserve something like this. Considering the fact he had been weeping for quite some time, he laid back down, gasping in pain when his back brushed against the blanket Quackity had left behind.

The hybrid kept wailing, hissing when the air hit his exposed wounds. He hiccuped softly, shuddering against the ground as his crying slowly died down.

Quackity was a man he had trust with his whole being.

Now, Quackity was dead to him.

…

After he arrived at the castle, Quackity carried the bag over to the king’s room, nearly staggering at their weight as he marched forward. Climbing up the stairs was also a challenge, but once he made it to the floor where the royal man was resting, it got easier. As expected, the guards watching him walk with the bag in his arms stepped aside, eyeing the bag intensely.

Once he arrived in the king’s room, he dropped the leather bag on the bed, jolting the noble man awake.

“What is it?” He asked groggily, tired eyes moving to stare at the items.

“You’re avenged, sire.” Quackity replied, opening up the bag and showing off the black and grey wings. Of course, there was blood all over them, but it would be easy to clean off. He smiled as he watched the king’s eyes widen in admiration, clear relief glimmering in his eyes.

“It’s been defeated.” The king breathed out, sitting up to look at the feathers, running his hand against their softness. “You’re done well, my son. You will be rewarded kindly.”

The crown was his, at last.

…

Although his back screamed for him to lay back down, Philza pushed himself up, hissing and gritting his teeth as he felt his skin stretch when he moved. The blood on his back had dried, becoming tacky and crusty which caused a lot more discomfort for the hybrid.

He sighed once he was on his feet, looking around, as would do a lost child. When he looked back down, he spotted a small branch, perfectly straight which seemed like the best object to use for support. A slight hiss escaped him as he leaned down and took it, until his magic floated around the branchlet and stretched it out to form a staff.

Finally, he had something to help him walk.

With the staff, he took a step forward, only to nearly collapse. He groaned and clenched the cane tightly, ignoring the fact that his knuckles were turning white. He heaved, wiping away his face stained with tears, before he tried to stand up once more.

After some time, he could finally balance himself on his feet, and although his back was still burning and covered in blood, he made his way towards the ruins of an abandoned castle.

Each step caused him great pain, and he wished for nothing more but to sit down and rest. The thought of Quackity returning and possibly taking more than just his wings worried him, so he continued to walk, no matter how unbearable the pain was beginning to get.

Walking to the ruins felt like forever, and even if it took him about two hours, he truly thought it took him the whole evening. Now that he thought about it, he must’ve been out cold for nearly a whole day, since it had been midday when he awakened. Last he could remember before passing out was drinking the water Quackity gave him. Which also meant he had been tricked to drink enchanted water.

It hurt, the fact that, the man who he considered a best friend, Quackity went as far as betraying him and taking what made Philza, _Philza_. He was no longer, and he began to question if he could even call himself a hybrid. The only remaining feature which proved he wasn’t human were the antlers sitting at the top of his head.

Once he was in the ruins, he sat in a dark corner, ignoring the fact he could barely see anything since the night had set in. The moon was lighting up most of his lands, which he wasn’t sure were his anymore. They never were, but the fact he protected them constantly made every being believe he owed the place, and he ruled with a kind heart.

Now, he was no one, nothing. A mere creature with no wings. All because his old friend decided to backstab him.

It hurt, and he was alone.

He perked up when he heard the familiar screech of a raven, and he looked over to see the bird looking at him. The intensity in its eyes was too much for him, and when he blew air in its direction, yellow magic pushed the raven away and forced it to fly off. Philza watched it, sad eyes following it as it hovered far away from him, reminding him he couldn’t fly.

Not anymore.

…

Philza spent the next few days wandering through the Drifting Moons alone, wingless and on the ground. He wasn’t used to walking, in fact, it hurt more than anything. His feet were sensitive, and although he was used to his geta shoes, constantly walking with them was something he would’ve preferred not to do. He cleaned his back and his clothes a day after the event, not having any energy to take care of himself for the first few hours.

As he walked, he heard the cries of a raven, and he walked into the tall grass to watch what was happening. When he arrived at the scene, he saw the exact same raven he encountered when he found out his wings were stolen. The bird in question had been trapped under a net and was just about to be hit to death, before he saw potential in the animal.

“Into a man.” He breathed, orange magic emitting from his fingers. Slowly, the raven grew and lost its feathers, turning into a man as the seconds passed. Of course, due to its transformation, the man and the two dogs ran away in fear.

Once the change was finished, the new man looked at himself, completely dumbfounded at the fact he was human. He quickly turned around when he heard someone walk over to him, and was surprised to see the same person he saw in the ruins.

“What the hell have you done to my beautiful self?”

“Would you rather have them beat you to death?” Philza replied, looking at the raven straight in the eyes, not caring about his naked form.

“I don’t know. Seems more appealing.”

“Quit complaining. I saved you.” The hybrid sighed, standing in front of the black haired man, who seemed to relax at the words.

“Right.” He sighed, wiping away some of the remaining feathers he had on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s your name?”

“Schlatt. JSchlatt.” The raven replied, bowing his head at the hybrid, who only hummed in response. “Thank you for saving me. For your help, I owe you my life and my services.”

Philza stayed quiet, contemplating the man in front of him. He thought, wondering exactly how he could use the raven for his benefit, until an idea struck him.

“Wings.” He muttered, eyes drifting off to stare at nothing, before he looked back to lock his stare into Schlatt’s. “I need you to be my wings.”

Needless to say, Schlatt was confused and surprised at the sudden request, until he watched Phil walk away. What exactly did he mean by “wings”? He couldn’t question it, as he was suddenly turned back into a raven by the orange magic flowing out of Philza’s fingers.

His first mission was to head back to the Core Empire, to see exactly what Quackity was up to. He had no idea who the man was, but since the hybrid did save his life, he decided to go anyway and flew over to the castle. When he arrived there, he watched as the man called Quackity got crowned, and was apparently the first king of his line. Since he got the information he needed, he headed back to where Philza was, and once he arrived there, he got turned back into a man to share what he had seen.

It was clear, Philza was not happy, for his eyes became dark when he learned Quackity became the new king.

“He did this to me just so he could be king.” Phil hissed, gripping his staff at the thought of his old friend cutting away his wings, only to gain the crown. Quackity came to warn him, only to betray him. He growled, green smoke and magic flowing around him in a threatening way. It looked like fire, dancing around him as the ground under his feet started to shake. He screamed, green energy flying into the sky and creating a slight tornado.

The entirety of the Drifting Moon and the Core Empire felt the resentful energy in the air, and even Quackity, being miles away from Phil’s lands could, not only sense, but watch the true power of the hybrid. He heard the anger filled screamed, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a few shivers go down his spine.

After a few seconds, Philza calmed down, energy returning to him as he huffed slightly. Schlatt only watched with wide eyes, not quite thinking his new master was this strong.

“What now?”

He gained no answer, as the man only walked away, marching towards the forest of the Moons. Schlatt was turned back into his original form, and he watched as everything around Phil collapsed, such as small walls of stone or remaining ruins of whatever men decided to build. They went towards the Moons, where every creature was shocked to see Philza without his black and grey wings, gasping at his state. None approached him due to the threatening energy he let out, and a large throne made of vines and throne formed in the middle of the Pool of Ores, where every being circled him in confusion.

When he sat down, the Endermen forced every being to bow to their new king, and they did, fearful whispers going around, but Phil ignored them.

If Quackity wanted war, he would get it.

If Quackity stole his wings, he would steal something far more precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo! loved writing this!  
> also, Schlatt is, in fact, Diaval!
> 
> funny thing is, at first i was gonna take Schlatt as Stefan, but changed it up considering the fact Quacks acted like such a dick to Philza in the Dream SMP roleplay-
> 
> merry (late) Christmas and happy New Years!!!
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were brothers and couldn’t be separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> curse  
> public humiliation

During the next few weeks, both Philza and Schlatt stayed together. The raven mostly stayed on the top of the hybrid’s staff or flew around to bring back any pertinent information to his master. Even if the two were now bonded, there was still some distance between them, mainly because of how closed off Phil was.

Earlier in the morning, as per usual, Schlatt was sent to the Core Empire to obtain some more information about the king’s doing. As the raven watched from one of the windows, he heard the maids talk about children. Three, to be specific. King Quackity had adopted three toddlers, as to have someone take his throne if he passed. However, the three did not have his blood.

Seeing as there was nothing else of importance, the servant flew back to his master, wondering how the three children looked. If he had remembered correctly, the older one was eight years old, the second was just five while the last was barely a baby. They were brothers and couldn’t be separated.

When he arrived at the castle ruins where Philza was waiting for him, he got turned back into a man, which caused him to stumble before he straightened himself in front of the nonchalant hybrid.

“Well?” Phil tipped his head to the side.

“Well,” Schlatt started, quickly wiping his hands on his pants. “I didn’t see much. But…”

The raven trailed off, and Phil’s eyes narrowed even more.

“What?”

“Children.” The servant replied, and something in the hybrid’s eyes seemed to have lit up. Schlatt couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he felt how his master’s stare had changed. “The king adopted three kids. There’s going to be a grand celebration.”

The glow in Philza’s eyes disappeared just as quickly as it came into sight. Now, he looked amused, in a dark way which the raven could not describe.

“A celebration?” He raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip on the dark staff. “For some kids?”

Philza looked away from the raven, seeming deep in thoughts. After some time, he smiled darkly, chuckling to himself as he looked off towards the Core Empire. The darkness in the hybrid’s eyes caused more fear into Schlatt than he would’ve liked, and he could only hope the best would come out of the current situation.

“How lovely.”

…

The kingdom was thriving, absolutely ecstatic at the fact the king was to have three children to continue his line. None truly paid mine to the fact he was not their biological father, for as long as there was to be a next king, the people would be alright.

Quackity allowed all to come, however forbade all creatures from coming within his lands. The only exception being three caretakers, which were to bring gifts for his three toddlers. Every human standing opened the path for the three men to walk, and they could only watch in disgust as they knew they weren’t fully human. The porcelain mask and the smiley face threw most of the people off, causing them to back away further when the leader in question walked forward to stand in front of the king, accompanied by his two friends.

When the three arrived in front of the noble man, who held out his hand and stopped them from coming any further. He examined them with his eyes, frowning at them all before lowering his hand.

“Greetings, your majesty.” The man in the middle started, green cloak just covering his arms as he bowed his head. “My name is Dream, from the farthest lands of the Drifting Moons.”

“I am George, your excellence.” The second man bowed as well, pushing a finger against his glasses so they would not fall on the floor.

“And I’m Sapnap, your grace.” The third finished, doing the exact same motion as his fellow friends, before they all straightened themselves.

Quackity clearly did not seem fond of them. Allowing them here hadn’t been his plan, only after one of his servants told him it would be best to allow them to come, as to not lower his reputation, he gave in and let the three caretakers into his castle, much to his dismay.

“We have come in peace, and wish to give your three children some gifts. If you’ll allow us.” Dream stated, blank stare locked with Quackity’s. Of course, the man did not seem impressed, in fact, he did not seem to appreciate it at all.

“It won’t be any kind of gifts. These wishes will allow them a better life and give them a greater future.” Sapnap added, only for George to nod in approval.

The king seemed considerate, shooting a glance at the three kids. The older one, pink hair tied up in a bun, was sitting in a small chair, expression void of all emotions. The middle child was sitting right next to his brother, brown eyes locked towards the three men in awe, yet seemed to be shy and just as quiet as the first one. The younger one laid in a crib, currently playing with the few toys he had been given. His blue eyes had barely opened a few months ago, and his blond hair glimmered into the sunlight.

After much thought, Quackity sighed, nodding his head towards his children, which invited the three men to approach the infants.

Dream stood in front of the first one, looking down as the child with pink hair. Finally, he knelt down, smiley face staring at the child, who did not seem fazed by the unnatural smile. As to not make this any more awkward, the man lifted his mask just enough for his mouth to be seen, and he smiled at the child, whose red eyes only blinked.

“Technoblade,” He began, holding out his hand in which green energy started to emit from, flowing around the small child who had his eyes wide. “I hereby give you the gift of strength and skill, allowing you to do as you wish with your power. You are to grow and to become a bold man, respected and loved by all who meet you.”

Surely enough, the green energy flew around the infant, before flowing inside his body, giving him his gift. When Dream stood up, George knelt in front of the second child.

“Wilbur,” The colorblind man smiled, blue energy emitting from his hand. “I give you the gift of voice. You are bound to make people smile with your talent, and make them see colorful beauty with the present you already own. All will adore your tunes, and all will fall in love with your voice.”

The exact same thing happened to Wilbur, the blue energy flowing into his as he, too, stared in amazement. As George stood up, Sapnap knelt next to the baby’s crib.

“Little Tommy,” He grinned, red magic flowing out of his hand as he stared down at the small infant. “I will gift you fiery joy. None will be able to retain from smiling if you are to be around. You are to spread happiness wherever you go, and warm the hearts of however comes upon you. With this, you can never stop smiling.”

Tommy only giggled at the red energy flying around him, only to sneeze once he absorbed it. The pyromaniac smiled, before he got up on his feet to stand besides his two friends.

Quackity looked at the three, eyeing the children he had adopted not too long ago. Deep down, he did not wish for them. Deep down, this was just for royalty purposes.

Before the man could even speak, strong wind blew into the castle, causing everyone to let out startled cries at the jostling. Dream and his team stood near the children, keeping them safe from the sudden breeze, which finally ceased after some time. When the three looked towards the crowd, they let out gasps as they recognized the man walking over. The people quickly dispersed, giving space for the hybrid to pass and sharing murmurs as he walked next to them.

Philza had changed, a lot. His bucket hat was still on his head, but his attire was completely different. He no longer wore the usual clothing he had, instead, as a dark cloak was over his shoulders, so long it dragged behind him as he walked. The shihakusho he was was a dark grey, and the cloak over it was completely black, giving him a dark and menacing look. The hybrid stopped in front of the stairs leading towards the throne, face straight until a grin appeared on his face.

“Well,” He chuckled, climbing the stairs and stopping in front of his old friend, who looked absolutely _terrified_. Phil could see it, could _feel_ it. “What a remarkable gathering, king Quackity.”

Schlatt flew over and landed on the top of his master’s staff, looking around before spotting the three children he had heard off. He could see how Techno had moved his chair to be closer to his brother, eyes glaring at the black in dark clothing who had just arrived.

“Royalty, nobility, sovereignty.” Phil spoke to the crowd, reaching over to pet the raven who only fluttered his wings at the touch. It seemed as though it felt nice. “How picturesque.”

His blues eyes spotted the three caretakers, who stood firmly in front of the children. Of course they would be here, he wasn’t surprised. Dream and his friends always wished for peace. He did too, once.

“If I may say, I was quite surprised to not receive an invitation.”

“You aren’t welcomed here.” Quackity spoke up, his dark tone causing Phil to freeze. He saw how the hybrid’s eyes glimmered in mockery, and he could only retain himself from exploding in fury when the wingless man chuckled.

“Oh dear.” He smiled, moving his gaze away to rest upon the children. “What an inconvenient situation.”

Philza saw how Techonoblade stared at him, almost curious now that they could look at each other more. In fact, he noticed how the young child had his eyes particularly locked towards his blond hair. Not that he cared.

“To show you that I bear no malice, I too, will gift the three children.”

 _“No.”_ Quackity rose from his chair, fists clean as he attempted to approach the hybrid. “They don’t need your gifts.”

Only, the human stopped when Phil’s eyes glimmered in green, threatening him from stepping any closer. He could only watch as the wingless being approached the three infants.

“Stay away, Philza.” Dream warned, holding onto his awe which rested against his hip.

“Back off.” Sapnap growled, preparing to unsheathe his sword as the hybrid walked closer to them.

However, before any of them could move, green magic flowed around them and they were sent back towards the crowd when Phil flicked his fingers to the side, launching them towards the ground where they landed with hard thuds. The people only gasped, stepping away from the three men who collapsed, unable to move from the sudden shock.

Philza stood in front of the kids, tilting his head to the side as he watched them all. He contemplated, almost considering what to do, before he saw the baby smile up at him. He squinted, before his shoulders relaxed, and green magic emitted from his free hand.

“Listen closely, all of you.” He began, dark tone sending shivers down everyone’s spine as Quackity could only watch in horror. “The children will indeed grow in joy and love, adored by anyone who meets them. They will remain inseparable, bound together through whatever may cause them harm.”

“Don’t do this.” Quackity growled, eyes wide in fear and fury as the hybrid turned to look at him. He could feel his anger boil from within him when Phil put a finger over his lips, smiling in a malicious way.

The hybrid turned to look at the crown, before his eyes fell upon a disc player. He had learned that the humans managed to create this invention to play music. The needle was supposed to be placed over the disc, and music could be hard from the motion. His blue eyes stayed onto the needle, before he walked and stood in front of the king’s throne. He didn’t care as the children watched with wide eyes, the green magic flowing around them and slowly disappearing within their bodies.

“However, on the last child’s sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the needle of a disc player, putting the three infants into a slumber like death. A sleep from which they will never awaken.”

“Phil, please, don’t do this.”

A cold chuckle left the wingless man, green fire dancing around as he stared at the human.

“I like you begging.” He admitted, eyes now green locked onto the king. “Do it again.”

With much bitterness, Quackity frowned before getting on his knees, spreading his arms open to show his full vulnerability. Of course, vicious joy could be seen in the hybrid’s eyes. The king felt the displeased stares of his people on his and could see them all whisper to each other at his action. The respect for him they once had was dimming, and there was nothing he could do to prevent.

“I beg you.” He muttered, only earning a smile from his old friend.

“Alright.”

Like this, Philza was terrifying. The green magic around him made him look much more dark, menacing and evil. This wasn’t the hybrid Quackity had grown up with, but at the same time, he had no room to complain. He had caused it.

“The children can wake up from their death sleep,” The people seemed relieved, some of them sighing. “but only by an action of true love and friendship. A _promise_.”

Quackity widened his eyes. He remembered the promise he had made to Philza back when the hybrid had turned sixteen. He promised to never let Phil be alone, that their friendship would never break. He had broken that promise. In fact, he recalled his old friend saying he didn’t believe in promises, which meant Quackity was truly just getting tortured.

Philza turned to face the people, eyes shooting daggers at all the humans and the three caretakers who slowly picked themselves from off of the floor.

“This curse will last until the end of time.” Phil declared, green energy engulfing the entirety of the throne room. “No power on earth can change it.”

Just like that, the three children fell unconscious, Techno and Wilbur collapsing from their chairs and falling on the floor. Tommy only cried, thrashing in his crib at the threatening energy.

As soon as Philza had appeared, he vanished, walking out of the castle and leaving behind a frightened empire and a broken king. Once he had left, Quackity quickly gave away his three sons to the three caretakers, ordering them to take away the brothers for sixteen years and one day. Luckily, the three agreed and quickly left the castle, carrying away the children where they could be kept safe from Philza’s curse.

When the infants were gone, Quackity ordered his men to go and attack the Moons and hunt Phil, only for the hybrid to build walls of his own. Thorns bursted out of the ground and kept the Drifting Moons protected from the army, forcing them to stand back and watch the threatening roots block their way to Philza.

A new conflict had arisen, and every soldier was instructed to kill Philza if he was to be spotted. While Dream and his friends left as far as they could from both the Core Empire and the Drifting Moons to keep the children safe.

Even if they had wished nothing of this sort would’ve happened, a new war was declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we feeling bois :33
> 
> this was so much fun to write and i am loving this AU so much!
> 
> really hope you enjoy this story so far ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	6. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza continued to return. He didn’t know why, he didn’t understand why. He didn’t care for the kids. He knew Quackity didn’t care. So why should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TWs  
> DreamTeam shenanigans  
> Philza not accepting he’s a dad  
> Schlatt’s actually nice pog??

Once the caretakers were sent off with the three kids, Quackity ordered every disc player to be destroyed and burned in the deepest dungeon in the castle. His paranoia became greater, and with Philza’s return, the king became restless, often contemplating the wings he stole from the hybrid he once called a friend.

The ride towards the cottage was rather noisy, for Tommy wouldn’t stop crying. Both Techno and Wilbur were still out, and the team knew their memories had been wiped. George didn’t stop whining, asking both Sapnap and Dream, who was in charge of the reins, to quiet the toddler down.

“Dream!” George groaned, putting away his dagger, which he had moved in front of the blond child to hopefully distract him. It had not worked. “He won’t stop crying!”

“If you keep shouting, he will continue crying.” Sapnap growled, covering his ears with his hood and shooting a glare towards the child.

The masked man rolled his eyes, before he perked up when he spotted the new place where they would live for the next sixteen years. It wasn’t the most fancy of houses, but it would work for now. They had to make it work, they had no choice.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re here.” Dream informed, only gaining an excited gasp from the man wearing glasses.

“Cottage!” The colorblind caretaker called, before jumping out of the moving cart and running over to the house.

“George! You were supposed to help me carry them!” Of course, George ignored the pyromaniac and rushed inside to explore their new home. “For Moons’ sake.”

“Relax, Pandas.” Dream snickered, before pulling at the reins and causing the horses to stop. He looked at their cottage, humming as he inspected it from the outside. This would work out. “Get Tommy and Wilbur, I’ll carry Technoblade.”

Luckily, the pyromaniac didn’t complain and actually did as he was asked. Sapnap took Wilbur and pulled the child over his shoulder, while carrying the basket of the crying baby with his remaining hand. With a few grumbles, he made his way to their house, sometimes calling to the child so he’ll hopefully quiet down, only to cry harder.

Dream watched his friend enter the house, before reaching into the cart and pulling the older child out. He carried him like a bag of potatoes, keeping him under his arm as he walked towards the house.

Far within the forest, bright blue eyes watched as the caretakers made their way inside the house, and Philza could only sigh as the blond cried harder inside the house.

…

Later that day, the sun was beginning to set. Phil found the two older children had woken up, only to be sent to bed after having dinner. Although their memories had been erased, the three remembered each other, knew they were brothers.

The hybrid made his way towards an open window, where he leaned over only to spot the small blond was playing with his fingers. He had just found out he had hands, and was currently checking them out as if they were from out of this world. His two siblings had a bed set up next to his crib, and the two of them were currently sleeping, cuddling against each other protectively.

Although Philza would never admit it, they were cute. It was only when the baby turned to him that he frowned even more. He let out a low growl, baring his teeth and flashing some of his sharp fangs, which weren’t as noticable.

Tommy _smiled_.

The child _smiled_ at him.

He scowled, as if the children before him were the most disgusting things he’s ever seen.

“I hate y’all.” He murmured bitterly. “Lil’ lads.”

…

During the next few days, taking care of three children had been hell for Dream and his two friends. Tommy constantly cried, Wilbur wouldn’t stop complaining, while Techno was quiet.  
Too quiet.

Philza sat in one of the trees, covering his ears as Tommy’s cries echoed around him. He gritted his teeth, hearing ringing in his head at the constant crying and bickering inside the house.

“That child is gonna starve if these idiots don’t feed it.” He growled, pressing hard against his ears to block out the noise. He wasn’t even sure why he came to check on them, at this point, it became a habit. One he couldn’t get rid of.

Schlatt looked at the crying child, feeling his heart wrench as Tommy cried harder by the minute. He could see both Wilbur and Techno trying to calm him down, but considering the fact they were just kids, there was barely anything they could do.

Later that day, once it was night, the child was still crying. Without Philza noticing, Schlatt returned to the child, carrying a white flower which was filled with a nutritious liquid. He had seen cows and other creatures consume them, so surely this would be safe for Tommy.

With his beak, he handed the plant to the child, who took hold of it and quickly put it into his mouth. Instantly, Tommy’s cries ceased and he suckled on the petals, keeping his eyes on the raven next to him.

Although he was a bird, happiness and relief could be seen in his face, and using his claws to gently sway the crib, Schlatt softly cooed at the child. Finally, Tommy was fed properly.

…

Philza continued to return. He didn’t know why, he didn’t understand why. He didn’t care for the kids. He knew Quackity didn’t care. So why should he?

However, even with all his might, he couldn’t stop himself from returning to the isolated cottage, keeping the three children under his sight and watching the team fail miserably at parenting. They weren’t able to coordinate, constantly shouting at each other to figure out what to do. Even if the leader seemed rational, the chaotic behavior of his two friends seemed to clash his realistic approach, causing them all to be destabilized.

It amused him greatly, watching them struggle to try and keep the three kids calm. Neither Techno or Wilbur wished to listen to the adults, and Tommy just continuously whined at them when they didn’t give him the right thing so he could stay distracted.

Finally, the three kids were left outside, where they finally settled down and actually spent quality time together. With Tommy sitting in his crib and watching his two brothers play with rock and branches, he laughed, reaching his hands out as if wanting to join the fun.

Inside, Dream and his friends were discussing what to do, clearly exhausted after trying to keep the kids in line.

“Dream, this isn’t working!” Sapnap complained, running his hands through his raven hair as he did so. “We can’t take care of them.”

“We have to, Sap. The king asked up to keep them here, and that’s what we’ll do. We have to keep them safe.”

“Exactly. Keep the safe. So I’m using my magic to make them calm down next time.”

“About that.” Dream informed, turning to face George who cocked an eyebrow. “No magic.”

“What?” The pyromaniac sat up, eyes wide at the thought of no longer using his power. George also widened his eyes in shock, mouth slightly agape.

“We’re three men taking care of orphans. We have to appear natural.”

 _“Natural?”_ Sapnap repeated, exaggerating the word rolling off of his tongue. “We are natural with our magic! What are we gonna do without it?”

“We’ll be fine. As long as we just manage to feed them, everything will be alright - “ The leader was cut off when water dripped on him from the ceiling, and both George and Sapnap looked at him in shock. They saw how he clenched his fists, and even with the mask, they could see his irritation peak through. “I said no magic.”

“That wasn’t me.” George quickly said, lifting his hands up when Dream’s mask focused on him, before turning to Sapnap who shook his head.

“You’re testing me. Quit it.”

“It wasn’t us!” Sapnap exclaimed, seeming insulted at the fact he was getting blamed for something he didn’t even cause.

Yet again, more water dripped onto Dream, causing him to get up from his chair and tower over both of his friends.

 _“Stop it.”_ The threat in his voice caused both Sapnap and George to push themselves against their chairs, avoiding eye contact.

Only, more water fell, and this time, on all of them. They shouted at each other, throwing insults before screaming in surprise when thunder and lighting emitted around them.

Philza giggled, moving his fingers and letting the yellow magic flow around them which caused the small rainstorm to get stronger. He saw how the three kids glanced at the house, watching curiously as their caretakers screamed from within the house.

Schlatt only watched Phil work, a nonchalant face turned to the hybrid who shifted to look at him.

“Oh, come on.” The wingless man rolled his eyes. “It’s funny.”

The raven shook his head, sighing before turning to the kids. Deep down, he knew Phil cared for them, although the hybrid would never admit it. He smiled as he watched the three kids giggle at the startled cries coming for the three men, and he sat back against the branch where both he and Phil had settled on.

He had to admit, it was pretty funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I’M LATE BOIS BIG SORRY- bUT I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE DO NOT FRET!!  
> very proud of this one!!  
> in care yall aren’t aware, i’ve made myself a “schedule” of sorts! basically, (i’m the author of “MCYT Drabbles” btw) i upload two drabbles, then post one chapter for Hardcore Protector! seems like a good deal, yeah? no? i’M DOING IT ANYWAYS HA H-
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	7. Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get me the ironworkers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> blood and injury  
> burns  
> fire  
> implied death  
> paranoia  
> physical violence (slap across the face)

Years passed, and Philza, along with Schlatt, continuously roamed around the cursed children. The small blond was about four years old, and was the most chaotic kid Phil had ever seen. Wilbur grew to be very intrigued by music, while Techno did his own thing like training or crafting weapons. Schlatt could see how much Phil cared for them, although, considering the wingless man was in denial, he never dared bring it up.

On the other side of the lands, Quackity continuously paced around in the throne room, mumbling to himself as he tried to figure out what could be done with the growing power of Philza. Although they had been friends, that story was long over, and the wish to kill the creature was overlapping whatever other feeling he could’ve been feeling.

He tried his best to think about the good things. Gods, he tried. His attempts were in vain, and the intense urge to just drain the life out of the protector was all that drowned his troubled mind.

Sometimes, he wondered if he could try to work things out with Phil, but considering how grave everything had gotten, that was out of the question.

There was no way to work things out with Philza.

Instead. he’d get rid of him. Once and for all.

So, he ordered his men to attack the wall of thorns and demanded for it to be taken down. They still needed the Drifting Moons, and they would get it. Since Phil no longer had wings, he wouldn’t be that much of an issue. That is what Quackity believed.

The men prepared the catapults, setting the boulders ablaze and hurling them to the wall. As expected, it burned, and the soldiers cheered. It was until the roots moved with the green magic flowing around that the roaring ceased, and they knew the king of the Moons was present.

Phil stood behind his wall of protection, eyes glaring at the humans through the thorns. Green fog emitted from his hands, and when he moved his fingers, the roots rose before slamming down on the catapults, obliterating them completely. The fire aided the roots more than harming them, for when they hit the men, they were set on fire as well.

Instead of the victorious cheering, startled cries and screams of fear were the only audible sounds, along with the dark laughter of the man whose wings were stolen. Stolen for a simple crown. A mere title.

Due to the rampage of the thorns, the men retreated with the few lives they managed to save, leaving the burning roots behind and running back to their kingdom.

Needless to say, the king was not pleased.

“The walls are indestructible, sire.” One of the men spoke, holding his dented helmet under his arm. A few burns were scattered across his face, and his soldiers behind him were covered with just as many injuries. “We’ve tried everything.”

Quackity’s breathing became labored, and before the captain before him could budge, he brought his hand up and slapped it hard against the burnt cheek, ignoring the slight pain on his palm. The man yelped and held his mouth, rubbing it as to soothe the searing feeling.

“Nothing is indestructible! Not those walls!” The king made his way to the table set next to him, and in a swift movement, he ran his arm over and threw everything off, ignoring the loud noises of cups and plates hitting the ground. He took hold of a nearby dagger and stabbed it in the wooden table, gritting his teeth as he glared at his men. “Not even _Philza_!”

He breathed heavily, watching as his guards shrunk into themselves, before his eyes moved to the blade he was holding. He contemplated it, gripping it harder and pulling it out of the wood. It was made of iron, the metal shining and reflecting the dim light of the candles laid around in the room.

Iron.

_Iron._

The thought dawned on him, and a wicked smile appeared on his face. His arms started to shake again, just like when they did the night he took away those wings, which granted him the crown.

He turned to the men, blade still in hand as they could only watch him grin.

“Get me the ironworkers.”

_Iron burns hybrids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE DHSGVDJKVB  
> college has started and time has become kinda fucked up, but i'm still here!
> 
> really hope you're enjoying this still! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this won’t flop, as i deeply invested into this new AU  
> i won’t have a specific schedule, just hope that i can post regularly enough for y’all to enjoy this story!  
> always check TWs, please and thank you
> 
> really hope you’ll enjoy! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


End file.
